Jess Fic
by natashajay
Summary: A Jess SpinOff Fic. Jess's thoughts on the plane ride to Venice Beach. I dont know what else, I have the ending planed, but I'll have to write it all out. It's pretty good, I guess. Just check it out! R&R PLZZ! I think it's worth the energy. Love you! Ba


Jess Fic  
  
Here I am, sitting on a plane to California. You know, I never thought that would happen. Hell, I never thought a lot of things would happen, Stars Hollow for one thing, didn't think a town like that could exist. Rory? Nope thought they would stay together for the 2.5 kids and all. White-picket fences, manicured lawns, two car garage, 'cause anything else would be just ludicrous. And my dad? Dad. Yeah right. Never thought I'd ever see him again. So here I am. Eighteen without a care in the world, just graduated from high school, gonna go visit his _dad_ for the summer! I wish, and sure he's going to college. Girlfriend's waiting for him to get back, so they can go together. Then they'll both graduate, he'll write his first book, she'll get her first front page story. They get married, _have_ the 2.5 kids, _get_ the two-car garage, plus, _plus_ they'll even pay the El Salvadorian guys to cut their grass. Yeah sure, that'll happen.  
  
Rory? Rory probably hates me, or she will when she finds out I'm gone. It's probably for the best anyway, we would have broken up, sooner or later. Rich, Yale guys, over me, Jess Mariano, who can't even graduate high school? A likely choice. Yeah it's probably for the better anyway, she was way too good for me. Tell the truth, I can't say how I feel about it, all of it. Not graduating, leaving, my _dad_, Rory...I don't know, maybe I do but just don't wanna tell myself.  
  
I wish she could hate me, after that party I would have. I was an ass, not normal, general 'ass', not even, Jess 'ass', I was an, 'I wish I was drunk so I could blame my assyness (yeah, not a word) on the alcohol' 'ass'. I never would have figured to see her with _Dean_. Probably the bases for my 'That figures' comment, wasn't expecting it, and the ass that I was, probably still am, had to say something. Personally, I don't really blame him for hitting me, I would have done the same thing if he made Rory cry, I guess. I'd thank him if I didn't have to talk to or look at him, but I wouldn't, him, the idiot he is might think of it as a _victory_ or some shit like that. A victory.  
  
Sometimes I do wonder what they ever talked about, I mean, sometimes I wonder what _we_ talked about, books, yeah, movies, yeah, books that they've turned into movies, sure, the occasional sitcom...I guess we just talked about everything. But she probably did most of the talking, I guess. Sometimes I felt like, I don't know, I was taking everything from her, but not giving enough back. I know about the shack they lived in, why she hates clowns, why she thinks the rainbow really rains skittles, and why she was soo pissed, she just _had_ to devil-egg my car. But she doesn't know what it's like to clean up the puke your _mom_ blew all over the floor 'cause she couldn't see strait enough to actually aim for the toilet, and get it in there. She doesn't know what it's like to hear your _mom_ having sex with her latest boyfriend. She doesn't know what it's like to be hit by those same boyfriends, sharing the toilet and even the floor, to puke into. She doesn't know that I read to get away from all of that. I guess I'm kinda happy Jimmy came, at least now she just hates me.  
  
I felt kinda bad leaving like that. I didn't tell Luke, Rory, hell, I didn't even tell myself. I just packed my shit. Well, whatever I had. It would be an understatement to say I was 'surprised' to see Rory on the bus. It just reminded me of the ass I was being, leaving like that, I don't need that kind of stress, but she doesn't deserve it either. I said I'd call her, maybe I should. I probably won't, but I said I would. I won't, it's probably for the best anyway, she's too good for me. Well, down goes hour two. I probably should read this, _A Peaceful Siren_, Sharon Walsh. Something new. _I never did know what my father did, he left every morning at 7:30, kissed me and my mom good-bye, and gave my brother the ol' 'see ya later slugger' punch in the shoulder. He came at 6:30 gave me and my mom a kiss 'hello', and my brother another punch, we ate dinner, did homework, went to bed, and the whole routine started all over again. That all changed when Dad never came back home..._  
  
***  
  
"We are approaching the runway, please return your seats and trays to their upright position."  
  
Finally. You'd think five hours would go by kinda Quick, but no. Because your on a plane five hours takes, well two, being as I'm in California right now. So it's noon here, three in Stars Hollow. She should be back by now, in Luke's, looking for me, but I'm not there, I'm here about to take a cab to Venice Beach. Never thought I'd ever go to California willingly. But I also never thought I'd live in the suburbs. I guess that lotto guy is right. 'Hey, you never know.'  
  
"Where to?" cab guy, kinda fat, greasy looking, but American. Guess this place isn't much like New York.  
  
"Uh, Venice Beach"  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Hi, hope isn't too un-Jess like. It's kinda easier to write his thoughts than it is to write what he says. Some of those references are purely New York based, El Salvadorians (they used to cut our grass, then they sent my parents a bill for like 600 bucks and they were gone), the cab driver (most cab drivers aren't American for some reason, probably cause it's one of the easiest jobs to get, in the world, if not self-employed), the lottery guy (he says that or is it 'cool'? W/e but I know it's said) _A Peaceful Siren_ by Sharon Walsh? Pure crap, made it up. Sorry to those who wanted to read it. And it's a pure coincidence if they do exist, separately or together. Uh I hope you liked it I'll probably continue. This is the end of Jess POV, the rest will most likely be third, it's just easier that way. When I said assyness is not a word, that was Jess, I don't like the 'a/n that interupts the story' thing, it gets annoying after a while. I really like reviews, you know, it might help get the next chapter out sooner. ^_^  
  
Catch ya' on the flip side,   
  
Babs ;-) 


End file.
